


The Boyfriend

by spicyshai



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Dinners, Fluff, Lori is a lil rascal, SuperCorp, because i'm a sucker for supercorp family feels, just some cute family fluff, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshai/pseuds/spicyshai
Summary: Lori is bringing her boyfriend over for dinner to introduce him. Kara and Lena are worried and stressed about it... only it doesn't really turn out to be what they initially thought.Fluffy little one shot where supercorp still have the hots for each other.





	The Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this when I saw a very cute prompt on tumblr about Lena and Kara meeting Lori’s boyfriend and Lena acting all grumpy and protective, while Kara went for the passive aggressive attitude.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Kara could hear their daughter fidgeting in her room, she was excited and nervous for dinner. She walked around her room giving herself small pep talks that ‘everything will be perfectly fine and moms will love him’. Lori’s enthusiasm made Kara feel giddy, they were finally meeting the boy who’s been responsible for their daughter’s crazy behaviour the past few weeks.

“I know you’re listening in on her.” Kara felt the knowing stare of her wife.

“Lee, she’s happy. We should be happy for her too!”

“You’re not secretly listening to her because you’re happy about all this. Now dry the dishes, I’m running out of space.”

“Of course I am!” Kara resumed her chore, “I just want to be sure that she’s not feeling bad about… you know…” she gestured a half dried pan towards Lena. It earned her a well-deserved splash of soapy suds.

“How dare you, Kara Zor-El. You are just as apprehensive about this as I am, the fact that you have taken to playing good cop changes nothing.”

“Well… alright. But we should at least give them the benefit of doubt, don’t you think?” She watched Lena close the faucet and grab another dish towel.

“There will be no need for that, if he has even one stray thought I sw-“

“Babe.”

Lena had a challenging look on her face that Kara matched with an affectionate, almost goofy smile. Her strong-willed wife was nothing short of fiercely protective when it came to their family. Although often times she edged on the dramatic, it was hard to blame her, really. Having a family of aliens and superheroes accounts for its own downsides. Like right now, introducing a complete stranger to their weird little family.

“What?” She asked bitterly, “don’t ‘babe’ me, you can never be too cautious. I think we’ve been through more than enough to know that.”

Kara was still smiling warmly at her wife as she put down the dish in Lena’s hands and kissed her knuckles.

“ _Babe_ … you can’t go reading people’s minds just because they’re friends with our children.” She saw Lena’s features relax at her touch, an easy smile taking place.

“It’s not reading minds, I’m just a good listener. And it wouldn’t be the first time…” Lena said it with just enough pride. Kara’s warm chuckle melted Lena’s heart, just like in their dating years.

“Besides,” she continued, feeling Kara guide her hands upwards and drape her arms around her wife’s neck. Kara’s hands inevitably rested on Lena’s hips, “it’s not like you won’t be reading his vitals in every possible ‘super’ way.”

“Okay, okay…” Kara couldn’t help but blush, so she pulled Lena closer, “let’s compromise then, for Lori. If he’s important to her, I think we have to at least try.”

“Why are you so good…” Lena brought their faces together and rested her forehead on Kara’s.

“You won’t be listening to the boy’s thoughts.”

“And you won’t use your super senses.” Lena paused briefly, “although I don’t think you’ll need to, if that boy has any common sense he’ll be too nervous to even speak.”

“Poor thing, he _is_ meeting the Luthors.”

“ _And_ the Danvers. He’s lucky Alex won’t be here!” Lena had to smile into the gentle kiss that her wife couldn’t resist any longer. All she could do was kiss back and pull Kara even closer.

It was soft and playful, they were smiling and teasing, they kissed with that familiarity that came with years of trust. It was an easy kiss that was bound to heat up quickly when Lena deepened the kiss and Kara was unable to deny her wife –as usual. Lena’s breaths eventually felt slightly too desperate, pressing up on the tips of her toes trying to get a better angle. Kara smiled and gently bit Lena’s lower lip as she pushed her wife against the countertop.

Lena’s deep moan only served as an incentive for Kara to kiss her boldly, her hands quickly slid down to Lena’s thighs. A little playful squeeze and she easily lifted her wife up to edge of the sink, Lena’s legs instantly wrapping around Kara’s waist. Not two seconds later Kara felt Lena gasp sharply and barely separate their lips.

“Wow, I’ve still got it huh?” Kara said cheekily, both of them a little out of breath.

“Kara…” Lena said provocatively, she trailed gentle kisses along Kara’s jaw until she reached her ear, whispering, “you put me on the kitchen sink…”

“Which is… sexy..?” Kara said cautiously.

“Which means my ass is wet, Kara. And cold.”

“Oh shoot! I’m so sorry Lee…” She immediately put Lena down. Sure enough, there was a very damp stretch across Lena’s butt. Lena let out a soft laugh as she dabbed the back of her jeans.

Kara stood there apologetically, almost too shy. It still amuses Lena how Kara sometimes seems to just revert back to her awkward rookie-reporter self. Like she forgets –if only for a few moments– that she has formed a family with Lena and they’ve been married for years.

“Come on honey,” She took Kara’s hand and began leading her upstairs, “why don’t you help me change?”

It was innocent. But it also wasn’t.

And Kara knew it immediately. Her eyes found Lena’s and matched the sly smile she found taunting her. Lena bit her lip suggestively and continued pulling Kara up to their bedroom. They could hear soft music coming from their daughter’s room when Kara came up behind Lena at the top of the stairs, she wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and kissed her jaw sweetly. ‘Shhh…’ They giggled like young teenagers as they entered their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Mooooms!”

Lena sighed heavily and stood from the couch. Kara came in from the kitchen, drying her hands on a dish towel. They heard Lori coming down the stairs excitedly.

“Mom! Yeyu!”

“What’s wrong baby girl?”

“He’s five minutes away, Yeyu!” Lori said, trying her best not to seem as excited as she felt.

She didn’t notice her mothers turning to give each other wary looks. But Kara tried to play it off.

“That’s great sweetie, we’re all ready down here.”

“Yes… come help us set the table?” Lena was already hugging her daughter’s shoulder and walking her to the dining table. It is common knowledge in the Danvers-Luthor house: when mama Lena asks you to do something, it’s not really a request.

“Hey mom, where’s the rest of the herd?” Lori asked in that particular tone teenagers use when they think they’re being funny. Her heart skipped a beat when Lena gave her an especially disapproving look.

They heard Kara chuckling behind them, “You know, you’re part of that herd too. Do you have any idea what it was like raising you lot? You’re like a herd of crazy chickens.”

“A herd of alien chickens!” Lori grinned back.

Lena couldn’t help but smile, “You two know that there’s no such thing as a herd of chickens, right?” She paused to raise her eyebrow teasingly, “Come on baby, you set the table while Yeyu helps me with the food. And wait for us to open the door.”

Lori nodded absentmindedly as she began arranging the dinner table. Lena gently pushed her wife by the waist, nudging her towards the kitchen. With a quick peck on the cheek Kara set to arranging the food in serving platters. Everything was ready, they would receive this kid in their house, stare at him funny and then they’d hopefully be done with this before their kids came back from the movies.

They sent them out for the night hoping this dinner with Lori’s ‘boyfriend’ would be easier to handle without having to worry about them behaving. Things were stressful enough for Lena, their daughter was entering the rebellious age that was unbearable, and despite Kara sharing her worries she decided to be exceedingly supportive of this nonsense. Which left Lena dealing with two hormonal teenagers.

“Don’t worry so much babe,” Kara pecked her cheek again signaling the rest of the plated food. Lena picked up the tray and followed Kara to the table.

Lena was a worrier, it’s just what she did. Asking her not to worry was like asking Kara to stop being Supergirl. Calm, composed and calculating was just her façade, in reality she was constantly fretting over every little thing that could go wrong; hence her impeccable planning in most situations.

In the couple of minutes it took to have the table set up, her mind raced with endless possibilities about her daughter’s boyfriend. She reasoned that if she already had an image of what to expect then she would not be taken by surprise. And so lost she was in her own mind that she didn’t notice Lori gone. Lena busied herself with lining up the cutlery with precision when Kara poked her head in dramatically.

“Babe, the front door is open…”

“Jesus.”

They quickly made their way to the door in time to see Lori giggling like a fool at the boy standing at their doorstep. He was tall and lanky, million dollar smile, dressed impeccably in a purple jumper and tight fitting trousers, all complete with shiny shoes. _Almost too impeccable_ , Lena thought.

“Is that like a thing now? Not ringing the doorbell?” Kara asked with a forced smile.

“Lori, honey, we asked you to wait for us.” Lena followed disapprovingly.

“Oh, Mrs. Danvers!” The boy dipped his head slightly and looked up with a bright smile, “I’m so very sorry, I messaged Lori when I arrived and, well, here we are.”

“Mom! This is Emmy. Emmy, my moms.” She gestured quickly, her cheeks coloring.

“Emmy?” Kara asked, furrowing her brows.

“Emmanuel Brown, I like Emmy for short. Like the music award!” He explained with a slight twist of his wrist.

“Well, Emmy, I’m Lena. This is Kara. Please come in, we were only surprised to see you here so soon-“

“And unannounced.”

“Come on in,” Lena eyed her wife, “Why don’t you take a seat at the table? We’re all set up for dinner.” She let the kids through, receiving a compliment from the boy on her ‘lovely house Mrs. Danvers’ as they made their way in and- _is that glitter in his hair?_

They could hear their daughter and her _boyfriend_ settling in the dining room, all chit chat and giggles.

“Can you believe this guy?” Kara half whispered as she closed the door.

“Babe, I don’t think-“

“He didn’t even knock! Like what the heck?”

Lena chuckled and held Kara’s face for a short kiss, “Baby, play nice okay? This is important to Lori. And, actually, sending the kids out was a very good idea.”

“I wish Alex was here, she’d back me up.”

“Oh you have no idea.”

From the dining room a surprised gasp was heard, followed by a muffled ‘is this mahogany?’ And there was only so much Lena could do to not laugh herself to tears.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my version of Lena here she’s a telepath. Not for the DC ‘canon’ reason but because she has alien ancestry and inherited this ability. Kara and Lena actually have three children, another girl and a boy. They may or may not come up in future stories. (Anyone has ideas?)
> 
> This was supposed to be just a tad bit longer but I caved and thought this was a good ending. I might write a second part, not sure yet. 
> 
> Criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> tumblr: spicyshai


End file.
